


Cake Is My Favourite Cake

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [24]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Nick creates a potion so that he can find out Jenson's favourite cake, but it doesn't work quite as he expected it to...





	Cake Is My Favourite Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/gifts).



Nick spent hours perfecting the potion, the eerie blue liquid swirling in the beaker as he waited for it to turn silver.

All he wanted was to find out Jenson’s favourite cake so he could bake it for their wedding day.

A white light blinded him, and Nick felt dizzy.

*

Nick blinked and he was standing in a café, Jenson hovering over the cake display with wide eyes.

“Banoffee pie, no, carrot cake. Wait, the Sachertorte looks good.”

“We’ll take all three.” Nick smiled at the girl behind the counter, and she hurried to put the cakes in a box.

*

_I’m here again._

Nick looked round in confusion, Jenson oblivious to it all as he peered into the cake display.

“Which one do you want?” Nick reached out to touch the cool glass that was shielding the cakes from Jenson.

_It all feels so real._

“Chocolate cake. It’s my favourite.”

*

_The potion must have gone horribly wrong._

Nick tried to think of an incantation that would neutralise the wayward spell, but Jenson was tugging on his sleeve.

“Can I have the red velvet cake? It’s my favourite.”

“Of course.” Nick smiled, and Jenson ducked down to give him a kiss.

*

_Here again?_

Nick groaned internally, the sight of the café with its shiny metal tables was tormenting him, and only Jenson’s smile made him relax.

His engagement ring sparkled in the light, and Nick felt the pieces all fall in to place.

_I wanted to find out your favourite cake._

*

_Time loops can’t be broken until you’ve resolved the reason they were created in the first place._

“What’s your favourite cake?”

Nick reached out for Jenson’s hand as he looked thoughtful, his foot tapping as a queue of tired shoppers formed behind them.

Jenson laughed. “Cake is my favourite cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
